Problem: Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{8}{6r} + \dfrac{2}{6r}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $z = \dfrac{8 + 2}{6r}$ Combine like terms: $z = \dfrac{10}{6r}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 2: $z = \dfrac{5}{3r}$